sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Hawley
Unnamed father † Carmilla Pines (former guardian) |ally = Carmilla Pines (formerly) Ichabod Crane Abbie Mills Jenny Mills Joseph Corbin Frank Irving Katrina Crane Big Ash |enemy = Mary Wells Lilith Gina Lambert Headless Horseman Carmilla Pines |firstappearance = Root of All Evil |lastappearance = Kali Yuga |actor = Matt Barr |status = Alive |aka = Nick Privateer (Ichabod) Nicky (Carmilla)}} Nicholas Hawley is a weapons and artifacts dealer who was first introduced as the contact of Jenny Mills. He is knowledgeable about artifacts and the occult. He is currently hunting the Vetala; Carmilla Pines on his own to protect Jenny, Abbie and Crane. History Early Life Hawley is first mentioned by Jenny when she recommended both Abbie and Ichabod seek for a little assistance on knowledge on ancient artifacts. Not much is known about Nick's life prior his debut, but all that has been implied is that he does not have, or want, any filed information on his existence and has had a beneficial relationship with Jenny. When Hawley was twelve years old, his parents died in an accident on one fateful Christmas Eve. His custody was given to his legal guardian, his godmother Carmilla Pines. However, after young Hawley witnessed Carmilla commit a brutal murder, he ran away from her and the paths of the two never crossed again until ten years later. Season Two Upon Jenny's recommendation, Abbie and Ichabod first, consult Hawley when they needed help understanding the Tyrian Shekel. After departure, he was confronted by the Witnesses again. Nicholas agreed to help, but only for something in return. Eventually, Hawley, with the help of Ichabod, got his hands on the stained glass to repress the shekel's power. Later, Hawley was informed that Jenny had the coin in her possession and was on her way to get revenge on Leena Reyes. After Jenny was stopped, Hawley retrieved coin, keeping it for himself. While searching for the bone flute of the Piper, Hawley spotted Sara Lancaster, who had been missing. He was brutally attacked by the Piper and left for dead in the woods. Eventually, Hawley was found by the Witnesses, and he notified them of the missing child. Once Hawley realized that they also possessed a flute, he agreed to help the Witnesses for the flute in exchange. After finding the Piper's lair, Hawley was overpowered by the Piper once again. Planting a bomb after taking the child, Hawley and the Witnesses safely escaped. However, Hawley declared his end of the bargain complete, demanding the flute be handed over. Angered, Abbie broke the flute, leaving them on a bad note. Shamelessly, Hawley ran into Abbie at the library. Although she had some tense feelings towards him since their last encounter, he guaranteed to make it up to her and Ichabod by giving them a free hand for the next time they needed anything. Soon after, Abbie was attacked and drowned by a crying spirit and Hawley immediately gave her CPR to revive her. Some time later, after a lot of convincing, he lent Ichabod and Abbie a legendary crossbow to take down the same spirit that attacked her. .]] At some point, Nick became a reliable source. After capturing a wendigo, who just so happened to be Joe Corbin, Nick went out of his way to find a cure. Eventually, Nick retrieved the cure, and helped Abbie cure Joe. Again, Hawley was visited at the bar by Abbie who asked for his opinion on some new murder cases. Hawley, who had never witnessed anything like it before, offered Abbie a drink, to which she refused. Later that night, Nick stayed at the bar, and was approached by a flirtatious woman. Taking her to the harbor, she revealed herself as a Succubus, and attacked him, nearly killing him before the Witnesses arrived and chased it away. When speaking with Ichabod, Nick hinted having desired feelings towards Abbie, which was what triggered the Succubus' prey on him at the bar. Later, He and Ichabod teamed up to hunt down the Succubus. She eventually found them, and attacked the two. Due to Abbie and Katrina reciting incantations, the Succubus was easily killed. When Ichabod came down with a fever, Hawley assisted Abbie for the day. They, along with Jenny, investigated suicide cases at Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital, eventually leading up to speculation that Lori's spirit was behind the suicides. Hawley followed the sisters to their mother's former cell and helped break down the plaster on the walls they were so eager to take apart. Behind the plaster was a mural of Abbie and Jenny. They were contacted by Lori shortly before Abbie was abducted by a nurse Gina Lambert, an actual demon causing the suicides. Being informed on a diary with magical incantations, Hawley found the diary with Jenny. After Gina was destroyed by the spell, Hawley and Jenny both found her. For one final encounter, Hawley and the group contacted Lori, who informed the girls how much she loved them. Afterward, they left the hospital, only to run into Frank Irving, who escaped confinement. As usual, Hawley was socializing at a bar until Jenny and Ichabod sought out his aid. Both warned him of The End of Days to come since Moloch had risen. Just as he began doubting the truth, Hawley witnessed hailing blood and was quick to change his mind. He decided to help by rounding up his weapons. With the help of Katrina's magic, she revitalized them, giving them the effects they once possessed. Meanwhile, the others went to ward off Moloch's army, he stood behind to keep an eye on Abraham Van Brunt. Personality Hawley is Ichabod's character foil, as their speech style and motivations are complete opposites, which often makes them quite competitive with one another. Hawley's top priority is financial gain. Business is more important to him than any greater agenda of the Witnesses. The End of Days is more about acquiring rare artifacts for sale, than about battling evil. Ichabod considers Hawley to be a "privateer" whose only allegiance is to his money, and is disgusted by his mercenary attitude. Similarly, Hawley finds Ichabod's arcane style bizarre, so he calls him nicknames such as "Shakespeare" and "Pride and Prejudice". Hawley is also quite the charmer. He tends to be very flirtatious and gains the attention of a lot of females, including Jenny. However, when he begins to realize that his charm doesn't work on Abbie, he feels somewhat discouraged, possibly because his feelings are more genuine towards her. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season Two Characters